Turns of Events
by GnierA
Summary: Will she turn to the Dark side?
1. Hermione's Secrets

Hermione had been keeping a dark secret ever since the summer of her second year at Hogwarts. With all the stress she had to cope with inside and out of school, she had found a 'muggle remedy' to help her relax. Yes, Hermione Granger has been doing drugs.

It started with pot, but she soon realized that it only made it worst, she became paranoid after a year. She then started to take speed, a stimulate that helped her both in school -to get good grades, if taken in a reasonable amount- and it helped her go trough the day. She knew it was wrong, but she had gone too far to stop now... Little-miss-perfect wasn't so perfect after all...

She met a boy in the summer after her second year; it was him who introduced her to drugs. He was a typical American. They had met in a coffee shop on a late afternoon.

His name was Voldo, a curious name for a curious person. Some might say he was a freak, but Hermione found him rather interesting.

Over the years, they had become rather close, like brother and sister. They talked about everything; life, spiritual and social psychology, God, religion. She even told him she was a witch.

Her sixth year had now come to an end, she had the whole summer to herself since Harry was spending time with the Weasleys and her parents had insisted that she spend the summer with them. On a warm day, she decided to pay Voldo a visit, telling her parents she was going to the library. She walked in a deserted alley, which led to the boy's apartment. He lived in what we might call a 'bad neighborhood' but it was still part in the richest part of town.

She was about to knock on his door but it burst open and she came face to face with a boy she had not saw in quite a while. He was wearing his usual ripped jacket of Tool -his favorite metal band of all time- and some ripped jeans. Most would say his style was Gothic, mixed with some punk.

"There's my favorite witch!" screamed Voldo.

Hermione gasped and panicking, she looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Luckily, no one seemed to take notice. She then turned back at the guy, seeing he was smirking.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" she whispered. "I told you not to go around telling people that I'm a witch!"

"Ah, but you see my love, no one listens. Even if they did, it would be all rubbish to them anyway. They would only think we're high on something good," he laughed.

'God he's sexy with his long dark hair!' she thought, as she got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"I must say that you are right," she said, coming to her senses. "But don't be so easy! I should be absolutely furious right now, consider yourself lucky for being hot."

"This is what I like to hear. It's like music to my ears!" he smirked. "Now... shall we go smoke a pipe then? It's been almost a year since I smoked with my much missed muse."

He held out his hand for her to take, she accepted it, beaming.

Once inside, Hermione looked around dumbly, as if she had never been there before. It was dark, medieval style, almost reminding her of Hogwarts. She noticed that he had pictures of them everywhere.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are in love with me," she teased.

He looked at her blankly, stayed silent for a few seconds before saying: "I don't mean to break you heart m'lady, but I do have a special someone in my life at the moment."

Hermione jumped on Voldo, who was sitting on his a black leather sofa.

"You evil little prat! How could you keep this out of your letters?" she demanded, play fighting with him. "Who is she? Do I know her? Where did you meet her? I want to see her and-"

Voldo was now on top of Hermione, her arms pined to the couch, his voice rasping.

He smiled down at her and said: "Her name is Melinda and she's 17. No you never met her. We bumped into each other about 3 months ago in the same coffee shop that you and I had met."

"That was our meeting! My fairy tale!" she frowned, but laughed all the same. "So she's an American is she? What's she doing all the way over here?"

They were now sitting on each of their side, their legs crossed together.

"She's doing some kind of International Exchange Student Program. She said she'll move here after she graduates," explained Voldo. "You see, we've known each other since we were born. Her mother and my father were best friend."

"Then why not tell me about her?"

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to hurt you," he said simply. "I thought you had feelings for me and all... But I want you to know that our friendship is the most important thing for me."

Hermione laughed. "Me? Have feelings for you?" Voldo raised an eyebrow. "OK, maybe I do, but not that kind! You're the brother I never had, that's all. Yeah, first, I was madly in love with you but it all changed in time. I'm happy for you really; I just hope it won't change our relationship"

"I won't, I promise..." he paused and said, "Look, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I too loved you... well... I still do... But it'll never happen will it?"

Hermione looked at him and disbelief then shook her head slightly. "Like you said, our friendship is the most important thing. But what about what's her name? Don't you love her?"

"Love is a big word Hermione," he said simply.

"You say it to me all the time!"

"To you I mean it. Look, the thing is Melinda isn't the girl I used to know. She used to be fearless, outgoing... She wasn't like anyone I've ever met. But now, she so uptight, she has become a person who does every thing right!"

Hermione blushed. 'What would he think of me if he saw me at school? Little-Miss-Perfect...' she thought. She didn't know what to say, he had just told her he loved her after all the years she had known him. She too had feelings for him, but she was seeing someone herself... She did not dare tell him, she knew Voldo wouldn't approve of him.

"Look, the reason I never told you is because I knew it wouldn't work between us," he said, since Hermione said nothing at all. "It wouldn't work because we only see each other in the summer and sometimes in the holidays. That's not nearly enough to keep a relationship going."

"Yeah... But it's my last year." She said, absent-mindedly.

They were left in an uncomfortable silence. Voldo decided to take out his pipe and offered weed to Hermione who accepted gladly.

An hour later, they were having a passionate conversation, both laughing there asses off.

"Eve! Mother of sin!" screamed Hermione.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Eve does not exist!"

"Of course not or she would be more then 2000 years old! Ha Ha Ha."

"Smart arse," he muttered. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost 10 why?" she asked puzzled.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! She's going to be here any minute!" He mumbled, hiding his pipe and every thing that has to do with drugs. "She is going to kill me!"

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Melinda!" he said. "Look, what we talked about earlier, it would be best not to mention it. I'm sorry I told you that I loved you even though I knew it would cause a problem but-"

"It hasn't cause a problem, yet."

They hugged for several seconds, until someone came in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Melinda!" gasped Voldo. "It's nothing to worry about; she's the girl I've told you about."

"That famous witch of yours?" she asked.

Hermione cast a reproachful look to Voldo, who returned an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Melinda, sweetie, it's nothing I tell you. She's just the sister I never had."

"Been fucking your sister have you?" she hissed. "And still stoned as I can plainly see! I told you I wanted you to stop using all those drugs. It's not good for you! You should know better, according to what happened when you-"

"We don't need to get into this right now."

Hermione felt misplaced. Voldo wasn't lying when he said she was an uptight girl, while he failed to mention she was a bitch also. She wasn't even all that pretty...Hermione never thought he would go out with someone like her. She was not like him at all... Her style was like Hermione's in Hogwarts.

When she came back to her senses, she realized they were still fighting over God knows what, until Melinda finally calmed down.

Giving Hermione one last 'he's mine' look, she said, "Hey, we weren't introduced properly. My name is Melinda, Melinda Vane."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as nicely as she could, "Are you by any chance related to Romilda Vane?"

"I doubt it, I'm not from here you know," she snapped. "How do you pronounce your name anyways? Harmony?"

"Her-my-o-nee" said Voldo.

"Right... And how old are you?"

"17" he answered for her once again.

"Matthew! I think she can answer by her own. She can talk can she? Stop being so protective of her. You're always acting like this when you talk about her!" said Melinda, "Are you in love with her or something?"

"Matthew?" Hermione laughed, trying to get him out of a sticky spot. "That's your real name? You got to be kidding me... Matthew... That's so... Normal..."

"That's right his name is Matthew, have a problem with that?"

"I don't... It's just, I've known him as Voldo for 4 years. I thought it was so original. It went so well with him, his style and everything. It's funny because how could a name like Matthew define him? It's so... Blah."

"I've been known as Voldo my whole life, but Melinda here doesn't like that name so she calls me Matthew to piss me off, or simply because she wants to. She knows I hate that name but it doesn't stop her from calling me by that name. I just wish someday she'll realize that."

"Yeah, but do you know what, honey, I hate the name Voldo. Why would I call you that when your real name is more... real...more well, Normal..." she said looking directly at Hermione as if she was mocking her.

"I'm not normal, so why would I want a normal name?" he asked.

"Anyways," said Melinda, "I hear your parents are uptight. Aren't they worried when you go out this late with a guy like '_Voldo_'?"

"Actually, they don't know I exist." said Voldo.

"Yeah, but I'm a legal adult now," Hermione added quickly. "Well, in the wizarding world anyways. So there's not much that they could do to stop me."

"Holy shit, Hermione! You are!" exclaimed Voldo. "You'll be able to show me those magic tricks!"

"Oh, I would just love to see that." Melinda smirked.

"That can be a problem... Can't perform magic in front of muggles."

"Muggles?" asked Melinda.

"Non-magical people." she explained and turn to Voldo, a rage a fury came to her eyes. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep any secrets from each other?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I had a chat with Minister Weasley - our new Minister of Magic. We had a little talk about you," said Hermione. She saw that Voldo was slightly uncomfortable.

"I forgot to tell you, there's so much that's been going on. I meant to tell you tonight but then I was just so happy to see you that I forgot all about it."

"And what did you guys talk about?"

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well we talked about you being banned. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been mad at you or anything! Now I am because you lied to me for 4 years! I told you I was a witch! Why couldn't you do the same? I thought you trusted me, but I guess I was wrong." said Hermione furiously.

Voldo said nothing, he only looked at his feet.

"I'm your God damn sister!" she said, on the verge of tears. "You're the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets from one another. You kept two from me and I kept none. Oh sorry, I kept one of me own but for good reasons!"

Again, he said nothing.

"D'you know what, I don't need this right now." she said after a few seconds of silence and left for the door.

"Herms wait!" Voldo shouted, running after her. "Herm stop! Let's talk about this."

"About what? Of how you lied to me? Or talk about how you don't trust me. Or maybe you're wanting to tell me why the fuck you got banned from the wizarding world."

"I'm ashamed of my past happy? I was afraid of you finding out because I didn't want you to think I'm a complete screwup!"

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Ever since I was a kid, I read everything that had to do with magic, something out of this world. I always knew I was different. When I was 11, I received a letter, informing me I was accepted at a school named Wisdom. I had no idea what it was. I thought it was all a big joke, but my mother, she was a witch. She died when I was only a baby. My grandmother, she told me everything I needed to know about my mother. She didn't dare tell me my mother was a witch before I received my own letter." he explained. "I was happy when I received it, for the first time in my life, I was happy. I went straight to buy my books with my granny, anxious to learn more. Then I got fascinated by the dark arts, something that I always found interesting. I started doing the wrong sort of magic. Once, I got into a fight with a boy in my school. I used an unforgivable curse. I was ashamed."

Hermione shook her head; she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I needed to know what it felt like."

"Was it worth it?" she asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. "You know what? You should be in Azkaban! You don't deserve to be free."

Voldo looked down at his feet and said; "I know... I told him - our Minister of Magic - that I didn't know what it was. I said I came across it in books, not really knowing what it did. But now he's really ill because of me. I also plead and plead not to make me go to prison, that I was only a child. Nasty creatures guide them... Then he gave me a choice, either to go in prison, pay for what I did, or to leave the wizarding world forever. It was hard, but I chose to leave." said Voldo, close to tears. "I regret it with all my heart; you have to believe me, Hermione. They said they didn't need a dark wizard in the States. I didn't know what they meant before you told me about Voldemort... I'm sorry my love, I was just so ashamed, I couldn't tell you."

"D'you know what you just made me realize? You don't love me. I'm just everything you ever wanted to be. You just want to learn magic again!" said Hermione, looked taking aback. "I'm right, aren't I? I have to go."

Voldo grabbed her arm tightly, not letting her go. "You're hurting me!" squealed Hermione.

"Not as much as you've hurt me." he whispered, losing his grip a little bit. "How can you say something like that? How can you even say that I don't really love you? What, do you want me to prove that I truly love you? Ok, never use magic in front of me. Never."

"You're full of shit."

"What happened to the most polite girl I used to know?"

"She met you." said Hermione.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it means! Oh, and for the record, we will never be together. Do you know why? It's because I have a boyfriend. Yeah that's right, a boyfriend. We've been going out for 2 years. That's my big secret. Now, we have both have come out and there's nothing else to say. Goodbye."

With that, she left his apartment and walked into a deserted alley so she could disapparate home.

"Mom! I'm home," she yelled.

No one answered however. Hermione noticed that there was a bunch of people talking and screaming outside her home, police cars everywhere.

She walked outside to ask what was going on, but she saw that they were all pointing in the sky. To her horror, The Dark Mark was hanging over her house. She ran back inside, looking everywhere for her parents. She found them lying on the ground in her bedroom, not moving a muscle.

The room became darker, she couldn't move more then a few feet in front of her. She let out a scream and cried harder then she ever did before.

A few seconds later, two police officers ran inside. She saw them rushing after her, it was the only thing she remembered before fainting.


	2. Death Eater at Hogwarts

Hermione Granger /Other Character

Chapter two

"Hermione?" said a distant voice.

"Mmm . . . "

"Hermione dear, wake up"

She opened her eyes slightly and asked, "Where am I?"

"At Hogwarts my dear," said Mme.Pomfrey. You've been out for a couple of hours. You need to stay here tonight. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she answered truthfully.

"That's normal dear. Drink this before going back to sleep."

Hermione sat down, leaning back on the headboard. She looked around confused, she didn't remember how she got here in the first place. The only thing she remembered was her parents... In her room... Wait.

"W-what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked the healer.

"Mum . . . Dad . . . " she mumbled, thinking hard. "Dead?"

"I'm truly sorry my dear. It's a horrible thing," she said, giving her a cup with some medicine. "Take this dear, and you need to rest. I'll wake you up every hour to make you take it. Tomorrow I presume you'll be able to get out of bed. If not, you will stay here until you feel better."

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling weak. She sat down slowly, and drank some water that Mme.Pomfrey left her on the night stand.

"Hello my love."

Hermione jumped six feat in the air. She had not noticed someone was sitting beside her.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard what happened. And I wanted to make sure you were all right," he smiled and bent down to kiss her. "I am truly sorry, if I could have put an end to it, I promise you that I would. It was out of my reach. There is nothing I could have done."

"I know Draco," she said simply. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well, it is easy really. All you need to know is how to open doors and if you know how to walk, it is always helpful."

"You're so full of it Malfoy," hissed Hermione. "You know what I mean."

"I had a long talk with the Head Mistress. I told her everything she needed to know about us. I did not press into the details however. It took me at least three hours to convince her. It was long and painful, but it was worth it. And now, I find myself wandless just for you. Oh, and I have that thing following me everywhere." He pointed down at an elf who looked terrified to be with him.

"Dobby!" gasped Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Dobby was shaking and looked as if he was about to die. When Hermione talked to him however, he looked more at his ease.

"He thinks I would hit him if he talked, even though I told him I would not do such a thing, especially in front of you."

"Dobby, don't worry about mean old Malfoy here. He knows you're a friend of mine."

"Yeah, like that ever stopped me," he muttered under his breath.

"That you miss!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby was afraid of his old master, but miss saved the day!"

"I'm glade I could save the day," she smiled then turned to Malfoy and said: "Fallow me, I have an idea."

Hermione bought him to the Head Mistress' office. He came to a halt as soon as he realized where she was bringing him.

"Are you completely insane? Oh I forgot that you are a Mudblood," he said.

Hermione ignored his last comment and said, "Don't get mad at me for wanting to spend more time with my boyfriend."

"How much time are we talking about here?"

"A month, maybe more. Now what I need you to do is to shut up. Nod if you must, but don't say a word or you'll blow it."

"She'll never let me stay here all that time and you know it. I'm a Death Eater, Granger, a Death Eater."

"Could you please stop reminding me? I hate thinking about that!" she snapped. "Anyway, it's worth a try. Can't hurt can it?"

"Easy for you to say."

She knocked on the door, deciding she was not continuing this worthless conversation. A vague "Come in" emerged from the room.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" asked Mc Gonigall.

Hermione looked around the room, noticing Dumbledor's portrait was hung among all the previous Head Master's and Head Mistress' of Hogwarts.

"Professor, I've been wondering if Draco could spend the summer here with me."

"Here? At Hogwarts? I'm sorry Miss.Granger, but I am no fool. Never in my life I would trust a Death Eater. Even a wondless Death Eater. I think I was generous enough to let him stay an hour."

"Professor, I know exactly why you don't want to let him stay. But I must ask you something before we leave. Do you know how I felt when I found out? For three years we have been dating, for three years he has been lying to me, telling me he wouldn't go through with it. But he did! I was both furious and heartbroken when I found out. I decided I should leave him. It was the obvious choice," said Hermione, glancing now and then at Dumbledor's portrait. "A month went by, then I started receiving letters, flowers, chocolate. I thought it was Voldermort's plan to get him close to me. I let him send me all these things for nearly five months. Then I gave him the oppretunaty to come and see me, so we could talk. I then realized he truly cared for me. He explained to me that it was either going trough it or die-"

"Miss Granger, you know perfectly well-"

"I know Dumbledor offered him safety!" she pressed on. "Living in hiding isn't something he wanted to do. And I don't blame him, seeing how Sirius was. Anyway, as I was saying, it was either that or death or going into hiding while trying not to get killed. Draco had his mother's safety at heart, so he chose to be brand by the Dark Mark. It's only then I realized he did the right thing that I would have done the same thing in his position and I couldn't be mad at him for that. Why do you think he didn't kill Dumbledor? He is no killer, Professor.

"All I'm asking you is to let him stay for a month, a week if you want. My parents just died, can you give me at least a week? I need him with me."

"Well said, Hermione," said Dumbledor's portrait.

The new headmistress however was not at her ease with this situation.

"Hermione, let us supposed he was to stay, would you keep an eye on him? Could you promise not to let him out of your sight?"

"I swear!"

"Very well, he may stay. I will have Dobby following you every day. He will be reporting to me any suspicious behavior. At night, however, I will send another house elf." Said professor

McGonagall "You will have to give me your wand miss Granger." she added and turned to Malfoy with a disgusted look. "I'm warning you Malfoy, do not be foolish or else I will personally send you to Azcaban. Count yourself lucky that I trust Hermione with my life. Naturally, I will have to such you Malfoy, anything suspicious, I will keep from you."

Malfoy turned out his pockets without a word, looking briefly at Hermione, mumbling things under his breath.

"What is this?" asked Menivra as she took a small bottle that was written: Advil for Migraines.

"Muggle remedies for migraines," he said simply.

She opened the bottle and showed it to Hermione. "Would you be so kind? I have no idea what Advil is, or what they are supposed to look like."

Hermione took a pill out. However, it was no Advil. She merely smiled and said, "It's Advil all right."

"Is there anyway he could have poison them?" asked the Head Mistress.

"No, it's impossible."

"Very well, out, both of you. Oh Miss Granger, Malfoy here can't be in the presence of any teacher. No one for that matter except you and the house elf. The password is: Fire Whisky. Good day to you."

As they reached the fat lady, they both said the password and walked inside.

Malfoy sank into the nearest armchair, in front of the fireplace and Hermione sat on him, kissing him furiously.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing you need to know my love," he smirked. "Just been missing you."

He went to kiss her again but she moved away, walking to the fire place, she brushed a couple of tears away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Draco . . . Do you love me?" she asked, breathless.

"Of course I do."

"Don't lie. I won't get mad."

Draco got up and took Hermione in his arms and whispered: "I am not lying. I love you with all my heart and you better know it by now. I would do anything for you."

"Enough to come fight on our side?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Sure, if you want me dead that is."

"Draco! You know you can get all the safety you would need! Not necessarily go in hiding! We could be together for good. We could grow old and have kids. Don't you want that?"

"Do you know why I love you Hermione? It's because you are so pure of heart. You saw the good side of me when no body could. You never gave up on me." he said. "Well, that and your good looks . . . I am joking! You are the brightest witch of our age, you know . . . I thought I hated you for that but I did not I admired you. All this to say you are the better side of me. I am not good my love, I am evil and that is why you love me. I think we should keep our relationship this way. We both knew from the start we would not be together for the rest of our lives. It is simply impossible."

Hermione said nothing. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking that maybe she didn't love him after all. The only thing that she could see was Voldo's face, but why? She did not know. She cared deeply for Draco, but she felt something for Voldo that she never felt before.

"Why did you ask me if I loved you?"

"No reason."

"There is someone else, isn't there?" he asked, trying to look calm.

"No, there isn't, well I think . . . " she said. "I love you Draco doesn't get me wrong. But I've met a boy four years ago. We became rather close, like brother and sister. And only yesterday, he told me he loved me more then that. But he made me realize that he only liked me because I'm every thing his not."

"Voldo?"

Hermione looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?" she asked.

"His name is Voldo isn't it? I heard you dreaming about him in the hospital wing."

"Yeah, it's him."

"Do you love him?"

"He's the brother I never had. I love him yes, but as a brother. You are the one that I love, Draco, no one else will be able to take your place. But you and I both know it wont last much longer. The battle could be days away, and we will be fighting against each other."

Both said nothing, and there was nothing to be said. They sat in the same armchair, and both lost in their thoughts.

A few hours later, Hermione asked in a silent sob, "Who did it?" Tears slide down her cheeks.

"Grayback and Snape."

"But. Why?"

"They meant to kill you, but luckily you weren't home. They want to make Harry as weak as they can make him. No not physically, but mentally."

The rest of the night was spent in silence, until both of them fell asleep.

The Next morning, Dobby arrived with a plate of food, looking happy to be able to serve them.

"Good morning Miss!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby took you breakfast and Dobby brought it up for you!"

"Thanks Dobby!" said Hermione cheerfully. "You didn't have to you know."

"Dobby was more than happy to do it. No trouble at all Miss! I promise."

Hermione smiled down at him and turned to Draco and said, "Good morning. Slept well?"

"You could say that," he muttered. "However, I was stuck under you and couldn't move a muscle. I was dying under your fat ass."

"Good for you."

He laughed and gave her a good morning kiss.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know what I snuck in?"

"In that bottle of Advil of yours?"

"Why yes, but do you know what else?"

"Weed?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. But a friend of mine told me where I could find some Extasie."

"Really?" she asked, impressed. "I never tried it!"

"Not even with Voldo?"

"Ha."

And they ate.

"Let's go swim," suggested Hermione.

"Let us sniff a line first."

_A/N: I know what you're thinking: That ain't Hermione Granger. You're prolly mad at me for making her do these things, and I don't blame you. I too, at first was scandalized by my Idea, but more I thought of it, more I thought it could be a good idea. I mean, Hermione has been going through a rough time and all she needed was something to help her cope with all that's been going on. At first I thought I should make her cut, but that was definitely a bad idea._

_I know right now it's a bit flew. There's a lot going on. Voldo and Malfoy, Voldo and Malfoy. But I promise you that if you keep reading, It'll start making sense. Although, I should explain a couple of things to you first. Hermione will still be a miss know it all in school. But what she does on her free time, which doesn't need to be known by others, except for you readers. And Draco, how could he take drugs when he hates every thing to do with muggles of muggle born? Well it's simple enough. We all know that Malfoy has been through a tough time also, and Hermione was the one who introduced him to this magical thing._

"You read my mind!"

Draco crushed a pill with something hard and separated the powder in two perfect lines. Hermione took he's first, tears steaming down her cheeks as she singed it.

"Agr.! I'll never get used to it. It hurts so much!" she said as Draco took his turn. "Ah! And the taste! It's just so nasty!"

"Quit complaining, Granger and enjoy the ride." Snapped the boy.

That she did. She usually however only takes one/forth of the pill when she goes to class, but when it was simply for her own pleaser, she took half a pill or a hole one.

They then went swimming all after noon, having a blast.

"Malfoy, yer son of a-" snaped Hagrid, coming out of the forest. "Wha' yer doin' ter Hermione?"

"Hagrid! I've been meaning to tell you for ages! But I was afraid you would tell Harry and Ronald so I kept my mouth shut," said Hermione, talking really fast. "Draco and I have been dating for two years . . . Professor Mc.Gonigall let him stay all summer since I needed him with me . . . Because. Well . . . you know . . . my parents . . . death."

"Wha's Menivra playin' at, lettin' a Death Eater stay a Hogwarts?" asked the giant, then realizing what he had just heard. "Your mum n' dad are dead?"

"Yes, two days ago . . . Didn't you know?"

"No! I haven' seen no one since . . . " he looked at Malfoy, ready to kill him. "Since wha' happened at the end o' the year. Been visiting' - you know . . . I'm sorry Hermione, for yeh mum n' dad. Great people they were. Yea' great people."

"Thank's . . . I'm sorry, but I have to go. Malfoy can't hang around teachers."

"And tha's'a good thin'! shouldn' be here at all!" he muttered. "was nice seein' yeh Hermione, be careful? If he gives you any trouble, come tell me n' I'll take care o' him."

Hermione laughed slightly. She didn't realize how much trouble she was causing, having him here with her. But she needed him.

They went back to the griffindor common room to find Dobby waiting for them (they were being followed by Winky).

"Miss! Dobby's got loads of letters for you!"

"Thanks Dobby," she said, taking the letters out of his hand.

The first one was from none other than Ronald Weasley.

Dear Hermione,

I am truly sorry for you're lost. I wish I could be there with you. You must be feeling so lonely. Mum said you were better off alone, but could you please write to her and tell her that's not true. I really want to see you.

Ron

"Not good with words is he?" aked Draco who was reading over her shoulder. He only

received a shrug from Hermione as she open the next letter.

Dear Hermione,

How are you felling? I hope you are coping well with all this. I am truly sorry you had to go trough such a thing. But don't forget that I will always be here for you if you need to talk to someone, or hexe someone.

Take care, Hermione Granger.  
Harry

The other letters from were Lupin, Tonx, Mrs and Mr.Weasley, Ginny and they were similar one another. Well, there's not much you can write in a letter when such a thing happened. She imagined someone would have written something like: PS Voldermort is attacking in 5 days, we need to get ready.

Hermione's heart stopped when she saw the hand writing of Voldo.

Dear Hermione, I was happy when this snowy owl came to my home. I supposed she wanted to make sure I would send you something. How could I not? I am sorry for your parents. Sadly, there's no words of re-comfort I could give you in such horrible times. I know exactly how you must be feeling, make no mistake of that.

I must tell you something however, drugs do not cure your pain. You will see later that it will only make it worst. I know I am the one who made you start, but you should stop now that you can. Do no end up like me. You have a big future in front of you. I don't want to see you mess it up. I know it's all rainbows right now, but it will cause you more problems than you can imagine.

You see, I didn't tell you the whole truth, when I did the unforgivable curse, I had done some coke. From that day on, I never touched the stuff... Until our fight. I do not blame you my love, it was a foolish thing to do. Melinda left me because of it, and I do not blame her either. I thought the best thing was to go to rehab, although I do not have the time. I will do my best to quit on my own.

I hope you won't stay mad at me forever. I'm sorry for everything, but I understand if you do not wish to speak to me again. Although I have to ask you to write me. Do not let me into shadow.

Take care Hermione Granger  
I send you all my love and support

Voldo xxx


	3. Who is this?

Dear Hermione,  
I was happy when this snowy owl came to my home. I supposed she  
wanted to make sure I would send you something. How could I not? I  
am sorry for your parents. Sadly, there's no words of re-comfort I  
could give you in such horrible times. I know exactly how you must  
be feeling, make no mistake of that.

I must tell you something however, drugs do not cure your pain. You  
will see later that it will only make it worse. I know I am the one  
who made you start, but you should stop now that you can. Do not end  
up like me. You have a big future in front of you. I don't want to  
see you mess it up. I know it's all rainbows right now, but it will  
cause you more problems than you can imagine.

You see, I didn't tell you the whole truth, when I did the  
Unforgivable Curse, I had done some coke. From that day on, I never  
touched the stuff... Until our fight. I do not blame you, my love, it  
was a foolish thing to do. Melinda left me because of it, and I do  
not blame her either. I thought the best thing was to go to rehab,  
although I do not have the time. I will do my best to quit on my  
own.

I hope you won't stay mad at me forever. I'm sorry for everything,  
but I understand if you do not wish to speak to me again.

Although I have to ask you to write me. Do not let me into shadow.

Take care Hermione Granger  
I send you all my love and support

Voldo xxx

Draco grabbed her letter and looked at it furiously, muttering  
things under his breath. Hermione however, took no notice of this,  
she was lost in her thoughts. Everything Voldo had written made  
sense, but there was something she didn't understand, and probably  
will never understand.

Hermione decided not to write to Voldo right away, not with Draco  
around. She kept his letter close, reading it every time she had a  
chance, she knew there was a hidden message somewhere.

The rest of the summer followed quickly, she and Draco barely spoke.  
Well, it wasn't really something they did; talking. Since when was  
Draco a big talker when it didn't come to good insults? It's  
something that bothered Hermione, but she didn't dare tell him,  
afraid that he might say or do something stupid. He was a Death Eater  
after all. Besides their differences, she still loved him with a  
passion, that is why it was so hard for her to say goodbye. Both  
shivered at the idea of the war. It was getting close, closer then  
they could imagine and they knew this was the last time they would  
see each other.

The Hogwarts Express arrived the next day, the only thing that could  
cheer her up in these awful times. She waited in the Great Hall for  
her two best friends, excided to be reunited once again. But she  
couldn't stop but think about Draco, she knew he had gone back to  
the life that was made for him, the life that made him a slave at  
the feet of the Dark Lord.

Lost in her thoughts, she could've of sworn she heard someone scream  
her name. Looking around, she saw Harry's head in a group of people  
only to be vanished a second later. She walked around to find him;  
he was no where to be seen. Hermione decided to go back at the  
Gryffindor table, thinking it might be easier for them to find her.  
Harry did not come. Ron and Ginny arrived at the table however,  
looking rather annoyed, or could they be disappointed? Hermione saw  
Ginny force a smile when she approached the bench.

"Hey Gin, had a good summer?" asked Hermione.

"You could say that," she muttered.

Hermione was confused. She hardly ever saw Ginny in such a  
condition, unless something horrible had happened. Hermione knew  
that Ginny was fond of the Headmaster, she couldn't help but think  
that could explain her behavior. She then frowned at Ginny, giving  
her the comprehension look.

"Don't pretend like you know what's going on! You don't know  
everything, Hermione!" snapped Ginny.

"What's going on?" she asked carefully.

"That stupid git left a few days ago," said Ron.

"Who? Harry?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "But I only saw him a few  
seconds ago!"  
"You couldn't have. He left to find his parents," said Ginny,  
tossing a letter to Hermione.

I'm sorry I left in a short notice. I didn't want anyone to know I  
was going, only to prevent anyone to try and stop me. I want to  
thank you all for what you did, all the help you gave me. But now,  
there are some things I have to do on my own, I hope you understand.  
Take care of yourselves,  
Harry Potter.

Hermione stared at the paper, reading it once, twice, until she  
finally understood he had actually gone. She couldn't understand,  
however, why he didn't bring Ron, nor her. She had made it perfectly  
clear that she wanted to come, that she wanted to give all her  
support. Maybe Harry thought it was for the best, but he was  
wrong... Wrong.

She felt sick all of a sudden, crowded none the less. She looked  
around scared, not knowing what to do.

Halfway through the sorting, Hermione left the Great Hall in a  
rush, trying to ignore all the people that was staring at her. It  
was not like she could notice, her eyes were invaded by tears, tears  
that had been held captive all these months. She half expected Ron  
to go after her or maybe Ginny, but no one came. They might of been  
embarrassed.

She rushed to the Room of Requirement, exploding in tears once  
inside. Feeling weak she fell to her knees, until her clenched fists  
hit the ground. Memories flashed into her head: her parents for one,  
who she had ignored all these months and Harry who had left her  
behind, knowing that she needed him now more then ever and he also  
needed his friends.

She heard someone open the door, she must of left a crack in it, but  
she took no notice. She merely tried to get up, only to collapse  
once again.

"Hermione?" She heard someone whisper. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
She lifted her head slightly to find someone she least expected. Voldo.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a voice that wasn't her  
own.

"I will tell you some other time. Tell me what's bothering you."

"You for starters."

Voldo frowned at this, he bent down to grab her hand but she jerked  
it away, muttering something like: "I can do it myself."

He could see she was hurting more then she let on, although, there  
was nothing he could do right now to cheer her up. He wanted to give  
her the world, anything she would ask for, that's how much he loved  
her, but she didn't seem to care. It was hard on both of them, she  
was in a fucked-up relationship and he just got dumped.

They sat there for hours, waiting for nothing. She finally let him  
take her into his arms as she stopped crying, until she fell in a  
deep sleep full of terror.

The next morning, she woke up scandalized at the idea that she had  
fallen asleep in the arms of Voldo only to wake up the next day,

not knowing what time it was and where she should be at the moment.

She stood up gently, hoping Voldo wouldn't wake up, but feeling miserable  
as she tripped on her feet.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm Head Girl!" she burst out.

He looked at her amused as she rushed out of the room, hearing her  
foot steps growing faster and faster until they faded away.

Hermione ran trough the corridors until she bumped into the  
Headmistress.

"I was just about to come and fetch you," she said.

Hermione could not tell if she was angry or annoyed since Professor  
McGonagall never really showed any real emotions. She then decided  
to say sorry and follow her wherever they were going. She found  
herself in the Gryffindor common room, no one in sight.  
"Shouldn't I be going to class, Professor?" asked Hermione.

No. There are a few matters I would like to discuss with you before  
we part."

The Headmistress made a hand gesture towards the chairs in front of  
the fireplace where there was a hot meal waiting for her.

"Mister Harrison came to inform me late last night what had happen.  
He kindly explained to me that he knew you the best and he wanted to  
stay with you all night," she explained. "I decided it would be best  
for you, knowing you went through a lot and you may not be quite  
ready to go back to class with the other students."

"But-"

"Therefore," she pressed on louder, "I have the pleasure to  
introduce you to Professor Malcolm,"

Hermione let out a cry of surprise when she saw a tall, good looking  
man emerging from a dark space. He was wearing a green robe with a  
tall pointy had that looked to big for his head.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he said, beaming.

Hermione only stared. She tried to listen to him as he explained to  
her something about him being her private teacher, but her head was  
spinning, she couldn't understand most of what he said. Then  
something happened, something triggered her mind to listen, a word  
that she couldn't bear to hear. War.

"What did you say?" she asked as he moved on to another subject.

He looked at her rather annoyed as he said impatiently: "Miss  
Granger, if you are not capable of listening to me while I speak,  
then I do not see how I could teach you!"

"Sorry, Professor, I'll listen."

War, that's all she could think about. She tried really hard to  
listen, she really did, but she couldn't stop her thoughts rushing  
through her head. Harry... will he be alright without her? He has no  
one to protect him, no one to turn to. What if it was a clever plan  
of Voldemort, maybe he knows Harry will go see his parents, maybe he  
set a trap for him. Maybe then, there would be no war whatsoever.  
Did Harry have a chance at all now that Dumbledore was gone? Harry  
was a good wizard, of course he was, but compared to Voldemort,  
Harry was nothing.

"Hermione!"

"Humm?"

"You're impossible, you are!" snapped Malcolm. "You better not be  
this way everyday! I'm about to loose my temper with you!"

"Sorry, Professor," she mumbled.

The rest of the day went by quickly, she had finished her lessons  
with her private teacher and she was now free to do whatever pleased  
her. Only one thing came to her mind.

She hurried to her room, searching for something, something that she  
needed badly. Drugs.


End file.
